Dark Moon's Eclipse
by Summer-Night
Summary: She had lived her life in darkness, only brightened with Toren at her side. But when he dies, what has she got left to live for? Perhaps the answer may come from a group called the Z-Senshi, and a sister she never forgot, but was forbidden to remember.
1. Two Lives Lost : Another Found

Good Morning!! As of now it is 1:23am, and for unknown reasons, I'm posting this story on Fanfiction.net. Boredom..Insanity..Whatever you wish to call it. Anyway..I hope you like it. I have worked very hard on this story, and it **is** my first, so don't be **too** hard on me. Flames, and suggestions are welcome, to help me improve, and I am actually looking for a suggestion for the title as well. Thankies..Summer-Night 

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or Sailor Moon Characters, nor do I own thier story lines. If you choose to sue me, You are openly welcome to my cat Shadow, and my bird Venus, but they are both spoiled and rotten..I guarantee you'd pay me to take them back within the hour. However, Toren Tanori and Mikara Tanori/Kuma Aurora Cosmos/Sailor Starlight belong to me, as well as Karlie and 'Mom'. Not to mention The Black Imperium/Balance Crystal and this whole story line. 

Mikara/Kuma: 13yrs. (in appearance)   
Toren: 13yrs.   
Usagi: 13yrs. (in appearance)   
Gohan: 13yrs.   
Trunks: 13yrs.   
Goku: 25yrs.   
Vegeta: 27yrs.   
Bulma: 26yrs.   
Krillin: 25yrs.   
Chi-Chi: 26yrs.   
Piccolo: Ageless.   
*****   
Karlie: 13yrs   
Mom: 24yrs. (at death) 

Chapter One: Two Lives Lost : Another Found   
  
  


Mikara closed her eyes, just waiting for the impact she knew was coming. Her mind was screaming at her, 'MOVE!!', but her body wouldn't comply, and she knew, that she was going to die that day, that her blood would hit this very ground. She waited, waited for the pain to come, and she heard the scream, the scream of pain, unimaginable. But, when she opened her eyes, she realized it wasn't her blood that seeped into the cracks of the sidewalk. And she realized it hadn't been her scream of anguish and pain. She looked down to see the mangled face of her brother, protecting her always. He had taken the hit for her. It was then that her own cry of anguish and pain sounded, not the cry of physical pain, but emotional. She held his bleeding body close, not caring that it was right there, ready to kill her as well. Her life was gone without her niichan, her soul mate.   
"Onegai Niichan, Toren, Onegai wake up!" she screamed. Her brother's eyes opened for just a moment, and he smiled. The smile that made girl's hearts swoon.   
"I'm so sorry Mika.." he whispered "I love you Imouto. I'll always be with you...Gomen nasai Mika, Gomen."   
"No, Niichan onegai, don't leave me all alone..." Mikara whispered, but it was too late, her brother was gone.   
She felt as if she had lost a piece of herself. Her twin, forever soul mate, now he was gone too. They were all gone. She ran her fingers through his dark spiky black hair, and forced herself to finally close his dazzling silver eyes.   
"Sayonara Niichan." she whispered to his still body. She stood up, setting his body down, and turned her own silver eyes towards it. She didn't care anymore, if this thing killed her, at the least, she could be with Toren, and Okkasan once again. She wrapped her silver tail around her waist and smiled, welcoming death with open arms.   
No Imouto!> she heard in her head. She shook her head thoroughly, she had to be dreaming.   
"Niichan?" she whispered.   
She didn't know how, but she felt the voice smile. Yes Imouto> Toren said Please, don't give up on life yet. Live for me..Live for your dreams.>   
"How can I live without you Niichan.." Mikara whispered, tears freely flowing from her eyes.   
I'll always be with you Imouto.> Toren said I live in your heart. But I surely can't live on if your heart is no longer beating.>   
Mikara let a half chuckle, half sob escape her throat.   
Onegai Mika,> Toren said Promise me you will live on>   
Mikara nodded. "Yes Niichan. For you." she whispered. She felt the presence of her brother pull back, he had not left, only, he had..it was strange, and yet, comforting. Her gaze was focused on the thing that had killed her brother, the thing that wanted to kill her. Her silver eyes hardened at the sight of it. A green body, with purplish spots, and a tail, with a white face. He could have been a scorpion, or a lizard, but not that it mattered. She wanted it dead.   
Her eyes hardened even more when the thing let out a laugh of pure pleasure.   
"I'm sorry." it mock cooed in it's sinister voice. "Did he mean something to you?" it laughed again, and Mikara felt her energy build.   
The monster acted quickly, and in seconds, Mikara found herself slammed into a park tree, wincing at the pain in her back. She threw a punch at the thing, but missed, catching only air. She silently gave up on herself, after trying to hit him with no avail. It reeled her senses. She knew she had the power to defeat this thing, but without her Niichan, she didn't feel she could do anything.   
"I can't do it without you Niichan." she whispered "We were the darkness you and I..the shadows in the night."   
She grunted as she was hit in the leg by a ki blast, and sunk to the ground, tears rolling down her face. "I'm gonna fail again Niichan" she whispered painfully. "I'm gonna break my promise, fail, like when I couldn't save Okkasan." She closed her eyes tightly, and sighed, waiting. When nothing came, she opened her eyes once again, and gasped in surprise as she stared into someone else's eyes, a deep ebony in color.   
"Are you all right?" The person asked, taking her hand and helping her get up. She looked him over carefully. He wore an orange gi, and had spiky black hair that seemed to defy gravity. She didn't nod, or even acknowledge him as she stared back over to the prone body of her brother. She searched around for the being, but it was nowhere in sight. She was suddenly aware of the intense pain all over her body, and smiled as darkness met her eyes. For just a little while, she could forget her pain, and drift in unconsciousness. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

She sat on a large hill, staring at the deep black sky, her long raven hair blowing in the wind. 'Am I dead?' she thought. To her surprise, a voice came to her question.   
'No Kuma, you are nowhere near dead.'   
'Who are you?' Mikara asked 'Who is Kuma?'   
Suddenly a woman appeared before Mikara, who looked like an angel, with wings of snow white, and silver hair that glistened in the moonlight.   
'You are Kuma' The woman answered, 'My daughter'   
Mikara shook her head slightly and stepped away from the woman, 'My mother is dead' she proclaimed.   
The woman only smiled and put her hand out, to reveal a glowing orb of pure black and swirling silver.   
'Remember, dear Kuma' she whispered.   
The hill Mikara was standing on swirled into a vortex of black and silver, and she was thrown into it, ending up in a pure white room that looked quite like a palace. She watched as two girls ran around chasing each other, at only the ages of a bout two or three. One was Raven haired, with silver eyes, while the other, was blond, with eyes of sapphire. In every other way, they looked exactly alike. 'Twins' Mikara mentally noted. She watched in silence as the two ran into a woman's arms, and she gasped, as she realized the woman was the angel from before.   
The room swirled like before and she found herself on a battle ground, watching two girls fight. She looked carefully, to see that these were the girls from before, perhaps at the age of about nine or ten now. She took a step closer to the two, and nearly fainted at what she saw. The Raven haired one, had a silver tail, and looked exactly like Mikara herself.   
"So Kuma." The blond said "This will be a battle to first blood, deal?"   
"Course Usa" The Mikara look alike answered. She was the first to lunge, and strike her sister, as they both continued to fight and punch at an alarming speed. In the end, they drew blood at the exact same time, stopping the fight just as they were called by a voice.   
"Princess Usagi , Princess Kuma!" the voice called "A woman dressed in green and white fuku walked into Mikara's view. She bowed quickly and continued, "Queen Serenity wishes to see you." the woman raised her eyebrow. "And I don't think she would be pleased to learn you were fighting again."   
"Aw come on!" Serenity cried " It's in our blood Jupiter! And mother knows it!"   
Jupiter only smiled. "Come on," she said " Clean yourselves up, she wants to talk to you."   
The Princesses nodded, and pulled out crystals. In a flash of white and black, they were in gowns, their silver gi's disappearing.   
Jupiter raised her eyebrow again. "You girls really shouldn't use the crystals for stuff like that, not with the enemy so close."   
Kuma stuck her tongue out at Jupiter, making Mikara smile. "You are such a worry wart!" she said, running off towards the palace, Serenity not far behind. Jupiter shrugged, and followed, smiling none the less.   
'I was a princess?' Mikara thought. 'When, Where? Why?' Mikara was temporarily startled as the Angel appeared behind her again.   
'You were a princess of The Moon Kingdom.' The angel answered 'I was your mother, Queen Serenity, and the blonde, was your twin sister, Usagi. This was so long ago my dear Kuma. The enemy, the one Jupiter spoke of , came not soon after this, and killed our whole kingdom. To save you, I sent you to the future, to be reborn. Somehow though, you lost your way, and ended up in a different dimension.'   
'What am I?' Mikara asked, swinging her tail. 'I was born with this, while my twin, My human twin anyway, had none, and my powers, What am I?'   
Queen Serenity smiled at her musume as she faded away, and the world swirled around her once again. In the time she was unconscious, Mikara learned of her ancient heritage. How she, was once a princess of the moon, and part saiyajin also. The reason for the tail. Her twin, she learned, also had a tail, but of a snow white color. She learned of the Sailor Senshi, and how she too, could become a Senshi, Sailor Starlight, the Sailor of the night sky. She learned of her and her sister's unique powers, how she was Dark, and her sister was Light. They were born the balance of the Universe, forever to stay that way. Reborn over and over, to keep the balance constant. She witnessed the fight with Beryl, and also saw some of the present fights that her very own sister had fought in her dimension. When the sight seeing was done, she found herself back on the hillside, overlooking the sky. She felt a presence next to her, and looked to see her mother, from her time, and her brother, sitting on each side of her. She choked down a sob and hugged them, not wanting to let go as they spoke.   
'Embrace your destiny Mikara' Toren whispered, 'Live and find your true sister, Live and fight for the Universe as the dark we once were together.'   
Her mother then spoke up 'We are so very proud of you darling. You lived the life with us, now choose your own path. Be happy, we will always be with you.'   
Mikara only smiled, knowing what they said was true, and hugged them tight as they started to fade away. She remembered that one day, at this unique time, and lost herself in the memory. 

~#~#~#~#~#~#~#FlashBack#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~# 

"We are the darkness in the night Mikara" Toren explained. "We are the things people don't wish to hear about. We live in this forest, and sleep on the ground, we laugh in the trees, and drink from the stream, all in the darkness."   
"As long as we have each other," Mikara added "I don't care what we are, If we must be the shadows, that none bother to look at, we will be those shadows together."   
Toren nodded his head, and hugged his younger sister, by less than a few minutes. "Right" he said. "We'll be together forever." 

#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~~#~#~ 

Mikara slipped back into the reality that was her dream, and heard her brother whisper one last thing before he left. 'And that will always be true Mikara. I will always be with you..'   
Mikara smiled and let their spirits go, knowing that they still nestled somewhere deep within her heart. She felt, rather than saw Queen Serenity come up behind her, and turned to hug her new found mother. Her past mother's embrace, was deep and warm, as she used her wings to wrap Mikara into the hug. As they released each other, Serenity handed Mikara a silver broach, which had pictures and encryption's written on it, depicting Mikara's title in the moon kingdom. It opened to show a large black star shaped gem.   
'What is it?' She asked in awe.   
'The Black Imperium Crystal' Serenity answered, 'Your source of power. Just call out Starlight Cosmos Power, and you will transform.'   
'Mother,' Mikara asked 'What of Usagi?'   
'She will find her way to you...And she will need your help desperately dearest. You can help each other, because soon, she will lose everything too. I will soon send her to your dimension, you will both be needed there shortly'   
Mikara looked at her mother, confusion in her eyes. Serenity only smiled, and gave her daughter a warm hug.   
'You will understand soon enough dearest. She said pulling away. With those last words, she disappeared, and Mikara drifted out of her unconsciousness, coughing and hacking. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*   


Summer here.. how did you enjoy that? I suppose that It's kind of a cliffie there, but a new chapter will be up shortly.. PLEASE R&R!! Like I said, Flames and suggestions are welcome, anything to improve, but compliments are nice too!! Thankies..Kisses and Huggles.. Summer-Night*   
*****   
P.S. :: I wanted to make it clear just exactly who Karlie is, and why she and Mikara's mother are dead, along with Toren. Karlie was Toren's Girlfriend, and one of the first victims of Cell. Mikara's mother however, died of an illness, when Toren and Mika were but 5 years old. Okay! Clear enough for you? Good!!   



	2. Visions;Windows;and babies; Oh My!!

Sup' Peoples?? Summer here..as If It would be anyone else.. Anyway.. I:34am and I am on a major sugar high. I guess I should really cut down on the tea, but then, you couldn't really call it tea either..It's kinda of like sugar, with tea flavoring. Yummies!! Any way, on with the next Chapter Of Dark moon's Eclipse...*   


Disclaimer: I don't own any of the DBZ or Sailor Moon Characters, neither do I own their story lines, but if you wish to sue me...Shadow coughed up a hairball not 3 minutes ago..Your welcome to it. It's kind of gray and reddish..I think she was licking my sweater... I do however own Toren, Karlie, Mom, Mika,and Kuma. Not to mention the idea of Sailor Starlight, The Black Imperium Crystal/Balance Crystal, and this whole plot.   


Chapter Two: Visions; Windows; and Babies Oh My!!   
  
  


Mikara opened her silver eyes to darkness, not that it mattered. She could see just fine, and the dark was her element. She was the Messiah of Darkness, The Bringer of Destruction, and Sailor Starlight, the Senshi of night. She sat up slowly on the soft bed she was on, and checked her surroundings. She was in a large bedroom, with her cuts and bruises from the being bandaged. She was suddenly aware of something in her hand, and looked down to see the broach her mother had given her. She sighed, yes, she had kept her promise to Toren. But the price was never truly seeing him again, instead seeing her best friend and former twin only in dreams. An incomprehensible sadness drifted in her silver eyes. She lived, while he died, Why?   
" WHY?" she screamed aloud, she slammed her fist into the nearby wall, putting a hole in it, and drawing blood. Not that it mattered, all physical wounds heal eventually. The pain of her losses would probably never die.   
Two men and a woman burst open the door to Mikara's room, shattering the darkness with the light from the hallway.   
"What's wrong?" The woman cried walking over to Mikara. Mikara just stared at her blankly. The woman looked at the girl's hand, still imbedded in the wall. She saw the flecks of blood seeping from the hole and gasped. "Goku, Gohan, some help please?" she called.   
Mikara watched silently as the one the woman had called Gohan, gently eased her hand from the wall. He smiled at her, and set her hand down on her lap, sitting beside her.   
"Are you all right?" he asked quietly.   
Mikara smiled. He reminded her of Toren, Caring and wise, and always polite. "You remind me of Toren." she said quietly. "He would be here right now if I had been stronger. If I had moved he would be here right now!" She became angry at her own words and moved to slam her fist into the wall again, only to find Gohan grasp it tightly in the blink of an eye.   
"You shouldn't do that!" he reasoned "You could hurt yourself!"   
Mikara looked at him blankly and made up her mind, clearly stating what she had thought before. "No matter" she said, carelessly waving her free hand. "Physical pain dies eventually. It's the pain inside that never leaves." She felt her eyes water, and turned away quickly.   
The woman sighed, and made Gohan drop Mikara's fist, putting her hand on the girl's shoulder.   
"My name is Bulma." she stated "This is Goku," she pointed to the one who had found her earlier, "and this is Gohan. Would you mind telling us your name?"   
Mikara looked at the woman Bulma with a spark in her eye, but it soon faded, when she realized she didn't know who she was anymore. Was she Mikara Tanori, or Kuma Aurora Cosmos? It was confusing and frustrating to not know what to call herself. Her solution came, when she realized that the Mikara she had once known, was dead. She was the Darkness now, and without Toren, Mikara had no reason to exist. "My name is Kuma" she confirmed, that small spark lighting once again. She lifted the locket back into her gaze and sighed audibly, opening it to see the Black Imperium Crystal. She was Kuma now, and Mikara, only existed where the sun rose, Kuma, was darkness itself.   
"How old might you be Kuma?" Goku asked sitting down.   
"I'm Thirteen" Kuma answered swiftly, not looking up.   
"I am too" Gohan said quietly "Kuma, why were you in such bad shape? We found you with a broken leg, and large cuts and burns on your back and legs, but there was nothing there to harm you."   
Kuma laughed, harshly, almost madly. "Yeah," she said "That's what he wants you to think. There's no one there..so there is no danger. Wrong, so, so wrong!" She closed her eyes in silent pain as she screamed the last word, startling the girl with her sudden outburst.   
"He's a lizard/scorpion thingy, with a strong sense of ki and a good power level. We couldn't help the town, he got them one by one. Did you happen to notice how empty the streets were? Toren died trying to save me! Because I was too stupid to move. All our lives we trained and I just couldn't move. We were supposed to be shadows together forever..."   
Bulma clicked her tongue at the young girl and soothed, her, while Gohan and Goku looked dangerously back and forth. Their thoughts were on the androids at first, but then the mysterious time capsule, and the shell Trunks had found. Could this be the thing they were searching for?   
"Are you hungry?" Bulma asked Kuma. Kuma merely shook her head.   
"No." She stated "If you don't mind, I'd like to be left alone for a while." She looked at the worried face the trio gave her and smiled reassuringly. "I promise not to put my hands through any more walls okay?"   
The trio nodded and left the room, Goku being last.   
"Goku?" Kuma called quietly. He turned and looked at the girl, worry creasing his face. "Thank you," she said, "For helping me keep a promise." Goku looked puzzled for a moment, but shrugged it off and left the room, quietly closing the door.   
After they had all left, Kuma got up carefully, and explored her room. She had a bathroom, and a closet, full of nice clothes and such. Being as she was in tattered clothing, she slipped a tight black T-shirt on, with the word angel embroidered in silver, and some black, loose fit pants, topping them off with a silver belt. She left her long hair down, to it's normal point, where it reached her knees. She walked over to a window, and careful of her leg, which still slightly stung, and climbed upon it, listening to the rain that was slowly falling. A calendar on the wall told her she had been unconscious for two days, and she sighed loudly. She had thought to give Toren a decent burial, but it would be of no use at this time. He was probably already part of the Earth he loved so much.   
Suddenly a heavy feeling came to her chest, and her facial expression turned from neutral to shocked. Something was wrong. Something was really wrong. She reached deep inside herself and grasped at Toren's spirit, in a panic.   
Toren What's Wrong?> She asked urgently.   
I don't know Mikara> he answered I can't grasp what it's trying to tell us>   
Toren we gotta go, I don't know why but..> she trailed off as she jumped through the glass of her window and into the pouring rain.   
You could have opened it Mika..> Toren stated bluntly. She ignored him, set on running, even as her leg stung and her lungs burned. She was getting the signal clearer now.. but she still couldn't find.. Wait! She saw it, a little boy, caught in the storm, in the middle of the road. She saw the truck coming, and ran as fast as she could, diving in time to catch the small boy and roll out of the way. Her leg stung from the effort, and she gasped, as the boy cried in her arms.   
She stood up shakily and rocked the baby quietly, consulting Toren as she did so.   
What just happened there?> She asked the spirit.   
She could feel Toren's confusion as well, till he came up with a logical answer. He was important to the world Mikara.> He said You are the protector of it, are you not? It was your duty to save him, so you were told where and when.> Kuma nodded, though some what robotically, and looked down at the child in her arms. He was no older than three, with platinum blonde hair and dazzling blue-green eyes. A beautiful child all in all. He had an aura of peace around him, but a core of pure steel, innocence and bite wrapped into one. (S.N.* Can you even begin to guess who? Please tell me you can!!)A woman came out of nowhere suddenly, and grabbed the young child from Kuma's arms, crying hysterically.   
"Thank you Thank you! Oh my baby, Thank you!!" she hugged Kuma awkwardly and was on her way, crying constantly.   
Job well done little sis> Toren congratulated Kuma, pulling back. Kuma only nodded in recognition and slumped to the cold, wet ground, tired and hurt. She barely noticed when the figure with lavender hair picked her up in his arms, and took her back to where she had been, Capsule Corp. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

You Like?? Okay..I had a guest in this one...First one to guess gets recognition in the next chapter, and if you e-mail me, perhaps I can figure out how to send you the next chapter early! (I'm horrible w/E-mail.) Like always, Flames, Suggestions, and Compliments welcome. PLEASE R&R!!! Thankies..Summer-Night   
********   
P.S. :: Sorry to be confusing u like this, but I realize now that Karlie was not included in chapter one. I don't know if this matters but to kind of clear things up, I just wanted to state this.   



	3. Leaving With Explanations

  
Hey Babes and Babays!! (He He..I love sayin' that!!) Anyway..Just wanted to tell you that..Well.. I really didn't want to tell you anything, but all the other stories I read have big long chapter kind of thingies up here so I figured that I would try to write something..Not working:Mind Blank: "...beep..." Byes!!   


Aqua: Thankies babe!! I'm thrilled that you enjoy my story!   
Shorty: I'm sorry you don't like my story, if you don't like it, don't read it!! 

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or Sailor Moon, though I wish I did, and I just spent all my money on chocolate, which is currently in my stomach. I could puke it up right now for you, or you could wait and I'll give it to you when it comes out the other end!! :) (j/k) I do however own Kuma, Toren, Mika, Karlie, and 'Mom'. I also own this story line, Sailor Starlight and the Black Imperium/ Balance Crystal.   
  


Chapter Three: Leaving With Explanations   
  
  


"Gohan could you go check on Kuma?" Bulma asked quietly fiddling with her newest invention. It was meant to destroy the androids. Gohan nodded and walked upstairs, peeking into the door of Kuma's room. What met his eye was a broken window, and blood tracing the pieces of glass.   
"Bulma!" He yelled "She's Gone!!" He ran downstairs as Bulma started to freak out, grabbing a jacket and running g to head out the door. Just as she was about to turn the knob, the door burst open, and Trunks came through, holding the dazed Kuma in his arms.   
"Trunks?" Bulma yelled in surprise, dropping her coat. She asked no more questions, but set to the task of wrapping up all of Kuma's new cuts and bruises. When she was done, Kuma smiled gratefully and pulled Toren up again, wanting merely to feel him there. I'm always here Mikara> he said soothingly.   
"I know," She whispered, confusing the people in the room, "I know Niichan"   
Bulma looked to Trunks for an explanation. Goku said that he had buried her brother's body yesterday at the edge of Orange Forest.   
He shrugged his shoulders and explained what he had seen. "I was training and I saw her break through the window, so I followed her. She ran fast as ever, and I could hardly see her, but she stopped for a moment, and spotted a child in the middle of the road, saved it from an oncoming truck. She gave it to it's mother, and slumped down, so I picked her up and brought her back."   
"How did she know?" Bulma asked, as if Kuma weren't in the room.   
"I don't know." Kuma answered sadly " And sorry for breaking your window. Yell at me if you like but Toren already said I should have opened it first. I just knew I had to save him, so I barged in, or should I say out?"   
"Who is this Toren guy?" Bulma asked "Your Niichan is dead...is he not?"   
Kuma nodded sadly, and Bulma was instantly sorry she had brought it up. " He's with me in spirit Bulma." she whispered, then smiled "Torturing me with his sick humor the whole way."   
Great I'm dead and you make fun of me> Toren grumbled.   
Kuma laughed "Sorry Niichan" she said happily. Bulma, Gohan, and Trunks looked at the girl puzzled, but she shrugged it off. "He thinks I'm making fun of him" she explained.   
Bulma looked puzzled as Goku walked into the room. "Whoa" he said, glancing at Kuma's new cuts "What happened here?"   
"She jumped out the window" Gohan answered almost calmly.   
It was Goku's turn to look puzzled. "Huh?" he asked.   
"Kuma," Bulma spoke up "Maybe it would be easier for us to understand if you explained to us exactly what happened to you"   
Kuma silently consulted Toren, confused when he started to pull away. "You want to go, don't you Niichan?" She felt the invisible nod and sighed, tears in her eyes. "I understand. Let me help, okay?"   
I won't go if you don't want me to Mikara> Toren answered, emotion in his voice.   
"I want you to be happy Niichan" Kuma answered quickly, trying to hide her own emotion, "Be happy with Okkasan, and Karlie, you love them. It's only fair for you to be with them."   
Kuma closed her eyes, and a warm, yet dark glow formed around her. She put her hands out, and a ball of dark energy formed there. In the ball, and to the room's surprise, Toren's image appeared, along with a lady with short dark hair, and a girl, close to Toren's height, with red hair, and brilliant green eyes.   
'We'll be in the shadows, waiting to meet you again Imouto' Toren whispered. Kuma opened her eyes, nodded, and smiled. 'Goodbye Imouto' The girl whispered, hugging Toren. 'You'll always be my Koneko-chan' "I'll miss you Karlie" Kuma said quietly, "And you Okkasan" The woman with short dark hair only nodded.   
Kuma suddenly started to chant, in an almost whisper. "I am Kuma, mistress of Dark, hear my call o' heaven and night, to where they belong, be thier right, free passage into heaven's gate's." The ball in her hand burst with energy, and Trunks, Gohan, and Goku gasped at the amount of ki she was using. Her power level had skyrocketed form five to over fifty thousand in seconds. However, when the light cleared, her power was back down to five, and the dark light which had surrounded her body dissipated.   
"Everyone will surely be here now right?" Kuma asked the room "To see who this new foreign power level is. Do you mind if I wait for them all to come before I tell my story?"   
Bulma and the other's nodded dumbly as Kuma sat quietly. She was very tired, but she would regain her energy soon. The first to burst into the room was Vegeta, and he hastily stomped over to the couch, and picked Kuma up by her collar.   
While Goku, Bulma and Gohan tried to get her down, he growled at her in his voice. "You, how is it you have such a high power level?" Kuma smirked, but it never reached her eyes.   
"Put her down this instant Vegeta!" Bulma yelled.   
Vegeta only hmphed, and threw Kuma back onto the couch, where Gohan caught her. She mumbled a thanks and settled back into the couch, waiting for the others. Not soon after, Krillin, and Piccolo arrived, followed by Yamcha, Tien, and Choutzu. Kuma sat calmly on the couch as they arrived, her eyes closed, and her arms crossed. She wanted to twitch her tail in anticipation, but she had kept the fact that she was half saiyajin a secret so far, and since some of the room's occupants were saiyajins themselves, she didn't feel it wise to reveal it just yet. She felt the room's eyes on her, so she started her story, opening her bright silver eyes.   
"My name is Kuma." she stated in a cold voice. "You've no need to know anything else, because I'll be leaving soon, but I suppose you wish to know of the being I encountered." She saw Gohan nod, and continued. "He is a being who calls himself Cell. He feeds on other's energy, becoming stronger, by obsorbing them through his tail. My brother and I , were trying to defend the people in Azile Town, but he proved too strong, and got them one by one. I could have, should have used my power but, I was afraid of what would happen this time..."   
She stopped talking, and looked around the room at all the faces.   
"So that monster did come through my time capsule." Trunks said quietly.   
"What do you mean by..you were afraid to release your power?" Gohan whispered to Kuma.   
"I wish I could explain Gohan I.." she stopped talking, and her eyes widened and closed in pain. She gripped her head as the vision flashed through her mind. 

#~#~#~#~#~#~Vision#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~# 

Darkness was dissipated by a bright flash of light, an explosion of some kind. She could see herself, being held by.. some kind of rope, and the Z fighters scattered around, bodies unmoving. There was a face, that kept flashing in her mind, of pure darkness, but not her darkness, it was pure evil.   
It was whispering , something... "You are part of me..join me.."   
She could hear someone calling her, it was Gohan..and the vision started to fade..what..did it mean? 

#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#   


Kuma's bright eyes snapped open to see the worried eyes of all but two. (Piccolo and Vegeta of course) She sighed, and stood up. She didn't know when this was going to happen, but odds were, it would happen soon, and she couldn't be there when it did. She was putting innocent lives in danger.   
"I have to go." she said bluntly, walking towards the door.   
"Wait!" Bulma said. "You aren't well yet!"   
Kuma looked at her coldly, making Bulma shudder. Thirteen years olds shouldn't hold the sadness she held in her cold eyes. "It will be worse if I stay." Kuma said, opening the door quietly. "Thank you"   
She shut the door behind her, and walked into the pouring rain, not looking back.   
Gohan looked around the silent room. "Isn't anyone going after her?" he asked. When no one answered, he got up and slammed the door behind him, going after Kuma.   
"She could be an enemy" Piccolo stated calmly. "And we have enough to deal with, with these androids and this new monster."   
"I don't think so Piccolo" Goku countered. "If she wished to get rid of us, she would have already, and she just said she had to leave because it was possible she'd cause damage if she stayed. Besides, she is a bit young, and her power level isn't enough to cause too much damage anyway."   
"Kakarott's right." Vegeta said shocking the rest of the group thoroughly. "We should prepare for the androids, get back to training."   
With that he left, off to the gravity room, with Trunks not far behind him.   
Goku put a hand behind his head. "Well...anyone wanna spar?" he asked.   
The whole group sweat dropped. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

Yeah!! Alright!! Another day gone and another chapter finished! If you truly read my stories you should know this by now, but I'll say it anyway. Flames, Suggestions, and comments are welcome. PLEASE R&R!!! Thankies...Summer-Night   
******   
P.S. :: Alright Finally!! Karlie is in this chapter!! She is described as nearly as tall as Toren, with brilliant green eyes and flaming red hair. Sorry for the confusion babes!! 


	4. An Arrival : A Dying Planet

Hello Peoples!! How are ya? I'm real good! Like anybody cares.....Okay so, this is Chapter four of Dark Moon's Eclipse. I've been working very hard lately so I hope you enjoy it!! Check ya'll later babes, love ya lots!! ;) 

Disclaimer: Look, you stupid freakin ravenous lawyer people...I don't own a penny to my name, and as I've said already, I'm sure you don't wish to take in Shadow and Venus..believe me they can be so rotten when they choose to be. I don't own DBZ or Sailor Moon, but I do own Kuma, Mika, Toren, Karlie, and Mom", plus the ideas of Sailor Starlight and the Black Imperium and Balance Crystal.   


Chapter Four: An Arival : A Dying World   
  


Kuma felt Gohan come up behind her, but didn't stop, she kept on walking. Where? She had no idea.   
"Kuma wait!" Gohan yelled, finally grabbing a hold of her arm. "Why are you leaving?"   
Kuma turned around quickly and stared into the ebony eyes of the worried Gohan. "I told you Gohan, It's better if I go.." She looked away. "Somethings coming for me..it's pure evil, and it wants me Gohan. If I had stayed, you would have been killed, all of you..."   
"What do you mean?" Gohan asked.   
Kuma gripped the star broach in her hand tightly. "I didn't ask for this Gohan." she whispered. "Toren died, and all of a sudden I'm thrown into this fate! I'm seeing visions of things before they actually happen, and I have more power running through my system than I can handle!"   
She looked deep into Gohan's eyes, and smirked at the sincerity she saw there. "I was sent to help Gohan. To help you, I suppose. But it's so confusing."   
Gohan let go of Kuma's arm, and instead took her hand. "I'll help you figure it out Kuma, just don't give up, please." Kuma nodded and smiled, a genuine smile, and squeezed his hand."Thanks Gohan."   
She closed her eyes for a moment and was shocked to see a quick vision. Two males, one a fat chalky faced, and the other very old, attaking Gohan and Herself. When she opened her eyes, she could already see their dots on the horizon.   
"Gohan" she said quietly. "You know of the androids, right?" She recieved a nod from him. "They are coming. Do you see them?" He squinted his eyes and nodded again.   
"What do we do?" He asked.   
"Can you fight?" Kuma asked him quickly. She saw him nod once again. There was no time for long answers. "Then that's what we do." she answered. "The other's will feel the raise in ki and come, besides, we have no time to outrun them."   
She got into a fighting stance, which Gohan quickly copied, and waited, for fate to catch up.   
The two androids landed, and stood infront of Gohan and Kuma, quietly speaking back and forth. Finally the older one turned to them, directing his gaze toward Gohan.   
"Are you Goku's son?" He asked. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

She stood on the edge of nothingness, the ash and soot swirling with a dead wind. A blood red tear rolled down her face as she silently mourned. She had fought the fight with Chaos, only to lose in the end. She was utterly alone, and it was to be that way for eternity and longer. She could not die. But she wasn't immortal, she was never ending. Dying only to be reborn again.   
An invisible wind blew at her long silver hair, and she smiled. This planet, her planet, with it's dying winds was trying desperately to comfort her. She gently brushed a few strands of hair from her face and raised her staff, disappearing in a flash of golden light. She reappeared in the darkness of space, solemnly looking down at the now barren earth. How ironic, that she was the light of the Universe, and her planet, once called Earth, was her complete opposite, utter darkness. How ironic indeed..   
She raised her staff, ready to deliver the final blow to the planet that was no more, but was stopped, when a voice interrupted her task.   
'Daughter' Queen Serenity called, as her spirit formed before her daughter of light.   
"Mother?" Usagi asked, happy and confused.   
'My little sun.' Queen Serenity cooed. 'You won't be alone....remember now what I have kept from you so long.'   
A ball formed in her hands once again, the exact opposite of Kuma's, being pure white and gold. As the light flared, Usagi too was shown her true past, and understood what she had to do. She was Usagi Serenity Cosmos, The Messiah of Light, and Bringer of Rebirth.   
She hugged her mother tightly, before she disappeared, and set back to her task. She was the Bringer of Rebirth after all, and rebirth was just what this planet needed. Then and only then would she find her long lost twin, only then. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

Thankies lots babes for reading my story!! Didya Like it? I really hope so... Anyway I'm hopin that you liked and you're waitin for more, I'm workin hard, like I said, so more will be up soon! Be patient!! Love ya lots!! **Summer-Night   
  



	5. Android Anomaly

  
What is up peoples?? Summer here. This is the renowned fifth chapter of Dark Moon's Eclipse. Sorry you had to wait so long, but my computer definitely does not love me anymore, because my computer keyboard had to be replaced, and this is a 2001 model!! Anyway, I am also currently grounded, so please be patient..Love ya Lots! ....S.N.   
  


**Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or DBZ....MMM, YUMMY I just cleaned out Venus's cage and she left me a lovely wad of bird poop!! Looks good, and you are welcome to it if you wish to sue me!! I do however own Karlie, Kuma, Mikara, Toren, 'Mom', and the idea of The Black Imperium/Balance Crystal.**   
  


Chapter Five: Android Anomaly   
  
  


*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

"Yes, I am." Gohan answered carefully and yet confidently.   
"We must kill you then." The chalky one said almost carelessly. "He could prove an unwanted threat Twenty." He said to the older android. "Yes, kill him then Nineteen" Twenty answered.   
"What of the other one?" Nineteen asked. "Kill her as well" Twenty answered, uncaring. He leaned quietly against a mailbox to watch the fight.   
Nineteen smiled, and was quite surprised to see Gohan and Kuma smiling as well. Like the true saiyans they were, they took glory in a fight. "You are not afraid to die?" Nineteen asked, smiling still.   
"No," Kuma answered, "Because we won't die"   
"I'm afraid, there, is where you are wrong" Nineteen answered, lunging at the two. They started up a three person brawl. Gohan, Kuma, and Nineteen phasing in and out, throwing punches and kicks in an almost unseen flurry. Kuma did a roundhouse kick to Nineteen's head, which he barely dodged, only to be hit by a strong punch from Gohan. Unexpectedly, Nineteen stepped back, and fired a chi blast from both of his hands, hitting both of the young fighters. He continued with a parry of blasts from his eye beam, and when he finished, both Kuma and Gohan were on the ground.   
Kuma looked over to Gohan, to see that he too, was only faking his downfall. They both slowly raised their ki, as they felt Nineteen come closer. At the point where he was barely a foot away, Gohan gave the nod, and they both lunged at the android, satisfied smirks on their faces. They continued with hand to hand combat, alternating between Kuma and Nineteen, and Gohan and Nineteen. Nineteen smiled at his fist connected with Kuma's face, and he sent a large ki blast at her, slamming her against a nearby building. The people in the area had long since fled, and craters and scorch marks creased the once even ground. Kuma felt her ribs crack, and her leg give way, and looked down to see the damage. Her leg was burnt, though not severely, and she was certain she had cracked at least two ribs. She forced herself up to see Gohan in a new rage, fighting with Nineteen fiercely. She quickly joined in, catching the worried words of Gohan as they fought.   
"You. Okay?" He asked between hits.   
"Ya" came Kuma's breathy answer. He nodded and continued.   
Again surprising them, as they had not known it was possible in close range, Nineteen fired his eye beam blast at the two, knocking them both into a concrete wall. You could hear the resounding crack of their heads against the wall as they hit the concrete. They slumped down to the ground at almost the exact same time, dazed from the hit.   
"Ah" Kuma moaned aloud "That is so gonna bruise..Gohan you okay?"   
"Yeah" Gohan answered. "Geez, guess it's a good thing I inherited my father's hard head."   
As they both had their eyes closed in pain, neither of them saw Nineteen's approach, prepared to finish them off.   
Gohan opened his eyes just in time to see the first ki blast, headed for Kuma. Thinking quickly, he threw himself infront of her, taking the blast head on. Kuma however, opened her eyes in time to see Gohan get hit by the blast and she screamed out his name. He fell onto her, his body weak and bloody. Just like Toren's, that was all she could think.   
"Gohan?" she asked quietly. His eyes fluttered open, and he gave her a smile, calming her nerves. "Are you all right?" she asked.   
"I'll live" he replied, though it was very weakly.   
"Good" Kuma said, her eyes turning suddenly cold.   
"You should go Kuma." Gohan said, gasping for breath. "He's strong.."   
"Never" Kuma said, slightly smiling. She finally unwrapped her silver tail from around her waist. Gohan looked at her in surprise. "You're saiyajin?" Kuma only nodded "Half" she smiled at Gohan's astounded face, and set him up against the building wall, turning her eyes to Nineteen. "I'll be back" she said finally, standing up and walking towards the android. He would die, for trying to kill infront of her again.   
"Care to try that again scum?" she hissed at the android, the coldness once again consuming her eyes. The android's face turned from a glory smirk, to fear, as Kuma stepped forward, gripping her broach.   
"Starlight Cosmos Power!" she screamed. Instantly, a black mist swirled around her, and it turned quickly into black ribbons and feathers, consuming her body. When the ribbons and feathers cleared, she stood in a black no sleeve shirt, laced with silver beads on the low neckline and bottom. It had a black bow on the front between her breasts, overlapped by a smaller, silver bow. On the bows was her transformation broach, glittering in the night. She wore a bright silver belt, leaving room for her to wrap her tail around her waist. Her skirt was short, and ribbed, black and silver in color. She wore knee high high heeled boots, also black, with the heels silver. Her hair stayed down, grazing her knees, and she wore a silver tiara, with a black opal on the tip of the v shaped crown. Gracing her neck, was a silver choker, with a black star charm, and many tiny silver stars scattered around it, seemingly floating there. The most surprising thing, was that black wings graced her back, tipped with silver. They had a large wing span, and she wrapped them to her back, staring coldly at the shocked Nineteen. Her ki had skyrocketed to over one million, and she was surprised none of the other Z fighters had come yet.   
"Oh I see" she said, finally realizing why Twenty had not joined up in the fight. "Gray hair over there is holding a ki barrier. What? were you afraid you'd have to face Goku?" she smirked at the now interested android. "I have news for you android. You just found someone else to be scared of. No one messes with the Messiah of dark, and gets away with it."   
She flapped her wings once, twice, and raised herself into the air, preparing what she hoped would be her first and last attack. As if in anticipation, the rain suddenly stopped. It took allot of energy, but she was pissed, and could have cared less. As long as it got rid of the androids, she would do it. She put her hand out, a glaive appearing in her hand, smirking like a child who had just been told a secret. Her glaive's handle was pure black, with intricate swirls of silver stars on the handle, which seemed to move. The blade was G-shaped, and almost exact copy of Saturn's Silence Glaive, besides the fact that the Black Imperium Crystal was situated near the top. Smirking still, she called out her attack.   
"Darkness.....Void.....Collapse!!" A small ball of dark energy appeared at the tip of her glaive blade, and grew larger and larger, eventually covering Kuma from view. The androids put their arms up, expecting to block it as they would a ki blast. They were thoroughly surprised when it instead, disappeared, and reappeared on top of them. Somehow, Twenty found a way to escape the pull of the void, while Nineteen was caught inside it. The explosion was heard from inside the black ball, and it dissipated, showing the pieces that once were Nineteen.   
Kuma slowly floated to the ground, and nearly collapsed, from both lack of energy and the stinging pain in her chest. She looked over to Gohan, relieved to see that he was standing, though shakily. She watched as Twenty quickly flew away, and felt the ki's of Gohan's friends approaching, as the ki barrier was now down. She smirked in victory, and her glaive disappeared, leaving her to stumble over to Gohan, sitting him down and sitting down next to him. "You okay?" she asked.   
"A little sore" she looked at him sternly "Okay allot sore, and I can't move my arm..so, how about you?"   
"Broken ribs, I think, and I'm running low on energy, but fine otherwise."   
"What about your leg?" Gohan asked, pointing to the burn.   
"Nothing big," she said, "But I have a major headache."   
Gohan laughed. "Yeah, that was a hard hit."   
Kuma closed her eyes, only to find another vision awaiting her. She gasped in pain, and held the sides of her head, as she saw a girl, dressed in an outfit, the exact opposite of hers, with pure white wings, seemingly dipped in gold on the tips, and a pure white tail. She opened her eyes and smiled. Usagi was on her way. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*   


Hope you enjoyed babes! If you are patient, the next chapter should be coming up soon. Love ya lots.. S.N.   
  



	6. Imoutos and Epics

  
All right peoples, this is the sixth chapter of Dark Moon's Eclipse, I'm moving slowly along.. Hey at least i'm moving at all, right, because I know this guy, who knows this guy, who is like paralyzed!! I feel bad for him!! I can't imagine what it would be like not to be able to run!! My love to you Josh!!....S.N.   


**Disclaimer**: I do Not Own Sailor Moon or DBZ!!! Oh I can just imagine if I did, it would go something like this........   
Goku is pregnant with Piccolo's child, what a scandal, poor chi-chi! But doesn't Gohan look strangely like Yamchah? And when did Usagi develop Pubic Lice?? Who has she given it to? HaHa! Anyway, I own Karlie, 'Mom', Toren, Kuma, Mikara, and the idea of the Black Imperium/Balance Crystal. 

Chapter Six: Imoutos and Epics

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

She smiled at her handiwork, looking at a group of people in particular. She was invisible to their eyes, but they could feel her, she knew it. Her loyal senshi, and Mamouru. They could lead normal lives now, with no memory of the duty they had to fulfill. Crystal Tokyo no longer had any need to exist, since in their minds, she did not at all exist. Her peaceful thoughts were shattered though, as she felt the physical pain of her twin. She took one last look at her former home, and disappeared, to find her other half. She did not notice the black shadow that followed behind her, consuming lives with it's darkness as it did so. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

Kuma felt Gohan tense, as she saw her sister appear in the bright flash of light, so she calmly put her hand on his to reassure him. She stood up slowly, and walked toward her sister, smiling gently.   
"Hello Usagi, Imouto..It's been forever.." she said quietly   
Usagi smiled back at her sister and spoke. "Longer," she whispered.   
Kuma couldn't hold it any longer, and ran to her twin, gripping her in a crushing hug.   
"I thought I was all alone.." she whispered, "And mother said you did too..We can heal together sister, As one."   
Usagi nodded, and whispered something softly. "Messiah of Light, Rebirth, anew."   
"Messiah of Darkness, Night, Destruction too." Kuma continued.   
They continued together, still in a soft whisper. "We are the balance. Light, Dark, Truth."   
Tears ran down both girl's faces as they pulled away. They quickly cleared their vision with a swipe of their hands, and Usagi turned to the east, looking toward the sun. "Someone is coming." she said quietly.   
"I know" Kuma answered, "They are friends." She pointed to Gohan. "He needs to be healed, help me? I haven't much energy left."   
Usagi nodded, and they proceeded over to Gohan, sitting on either side of him.   
"This is my other half," Kuma said smiling. "Usagi, this is Gohan, Gohan, Usagi."   
Gohan nodded, and used his good hand to shake Usagi's. Usagi smiled, but her face creased when she realized the injuries of he and her sister. "What happened?" she asked.   
"Androids" Kuma answered. "I used The void to destroy one, but the other got away" she gestured to the remains of Nineteen. "Gohan took a hit for me"   
Usagi smiled, and opened her telepathic link with her sister. *Just met him and you've already got him jumping in front of ki blasts for you ne?*   
Kuma gave her sister a glare, making her shut up. *Just help me out, will you?* Kuma asked annoyed.   
Usagi nodded, and set her hand on one of Gohan's shoulders, as Kuma set her hand tenderly on the injured one.   
"This is gonna hurt Gohan, I have to set your bone first, but we can wait for a doctor to do it if you want." Kuma said. Gohan seemed to think for a moment, and shook his head.   
"I trust you more than I'd trust any doctor." he replied, smiling.   
Kuma smiled back and held the shoulder and forearm of his right arm, trying to snap it back into place as quickly as possible. A look form her sister told her that the other's were near, but she ignored it, quickly snapping the bones back into place. Gohan's painful scream made Kuma grimace, but she concentrated on healing with her ki, swirling silver mist erupting from her fingers. Her sister joined in not seconds after, barely flinching as the other's landed, looking at the two suspiciously.   
"What are you doing to him?" Goku yelled angrily.   
Kuma and Usagi only smirked, feeling that the healing was working, and stayed quiet.   
"He asked you a question onnas!" Vegeta yelled, walking closer to the two.   
Usagi giggled as the others took a step closer as well, and Kuma gave her a glare. "What's so funny?" she asked aloud. *That one's hair sticks up like a candle flame.* Usagi answered in her sister's mind. *And one is green, and another has three eyes!*   
Kuma took this into consideration, and a giggle escaped her lips as well. The mist stopped swirling from their fingers, and the two helped Gohan up, folding their wings behind their backs.   
"Better?" Usagi asked Gohan.   
"Yeah" Gohan said smiling, "Thank you."   
Usagi smiled at him, and walked over to Kuma, taking her hand before she fell. The girl was just too stubborn to admit she was really low on energy, but Usagi could feel it.   
"Gohan, are you all right?" Goku called, slightly confused.   
"Thanks to them" Gohan said, nodding slightly.   
The girls took that liberty to introduce themselves. "Sailor Starlight, at your service." Kuma said, flaring her wings dramatically and bowing. "Sailor Cosmos here" Usagi said, winking.   
"Were you the cause of that high ki signature?" Krillin asked, brave for once.   
"That would be her.." Usagi said, sticking her finger in her sister's stomach.   
"Ah!" Kuma said, grimacing "Those are broken ya know!"   
"What happened?" Yamcha asked, centering the question on Usagi.   
Kuma answered instead. "It might be better explained if we detransformed." In a flash of white and black, Kuma and Usagi stood in the sailor's place, Kuma holding her ribs, and Usagi holding her up.   
"Kuma?" Goku asked, even more confused.   
Kuma nodded, grimacing. "And this would be my twin sister, otherwise known as Usagi."   
Goku nodded in temporary understanding.{S.N. Gasp!!} "So what did happen?"   
"The androids, came after Gohan." Kuma answered, making the group gasp. "We fought, for awhile, me ending up with a few broken ribs and burns. We were both bounced into a wall and hit our heads. We were both dazed, and unprepared, and the android attacked me. Gohan took the shot, and lost use of his arm, and was real weak. I transformed, and destroyed Nineteen." She pointed to the remains for proof. "And before you say anything, the other one was using some sort of ki barrier, he got away, no others were hurt, and Usagi appeared. End of story."   
The group looked at the two girls in awe, besides Gohan, and they giggled at the looks on their faces.   
"Anyway..." Usagi continued, holding back a laugh. "We should go.."   
"But you don't have a place to stay!" Trunks countered. "You could stay at Capsule Corp.."   
"We have no need for shelter." Kuma said "I haven't seen a star up close in a while.."   
"Now don't start with the solitary bit." Usagi said "What's the catch?"   
"You tell us your story." Trunks said, looking for a quick answer.   
*What do you say sister?* Usagi asked telepathically *He's dreamy ne?*   
Kuma mentally sighed, *Is that all you think about?* she thought for a moment and agreed. *I suppose it's rude to decline the offer.*   
"We accept." Usagi said aloud. "Meet you there!"   
They was gone in a flash of white light, Usagi reading the location of Capsule Corp. from her sister's mind. They reappeared in the kitchen, really startling the heck out of Bulma and Chi-Chi, who had just arrived.   
"Kuma?" Bulma asked. "Who is that? She looks just like you.."   
Kuma giggled, along with Usagi, and stopped in a wide smile. This was going to be amusing, especially when they found out she and Usagi were half saiyajin. "All explanations will come later Bulma.." Kuma said quietly. Usagi helped her sister into the living room, and they waited, for the Z fighters to come crashing in.   
It didn't take long, for them all to barge in the room, yelling for answers and explanations. (Vegeta especially.)   
Kuma eyed Vegeta annoyingly. "If you'll be quiet, I'll explain." she said quietly. The room went suddenly quiet.   
"Good" she started. "This story starts a thousand years ago, when a kingdom existed on the moon, It was called, The Moon Kingdom. There lived a queen there, with two daughters, twins, of light and dark. When she was younger, just before she had borned them, she was told that they were special, that these were no ordinary twins. These twins were to become the light and dark of the Universe. Rebirth and Destruction. They would hold unimaginable power, to both protect and destroy the universe if needed. The first, was born at the crescent moon's peak, and called, Usagi Serenity Cosmos. She was Sailor Cosmos, Messiah of Light and Rebirth. The second, was born on the crescent's eclipse, though it was not minutes after, she, was Kuma Serenity Cosmos, Sailor Starlight, and Messiah of Darkness and Destruction. They were protected, by the sailor senshi, Usagi, by the Inner guardians, Princesses of the planets, Mars, Mercury, Venus, and Jupiter. Kuma was protected by the Outer senshi, also Princesses, Neptune, Uranus, Saturn, and Pluto. They were young, and could still be influenced by evil, and with their power, the queen could not let that happen. Not surprisingly though, an evil called Beryl appeared in the Moon Kingdom, threatening to destroy all of their lives. The princesses fought, being it was in their blood, against their mother's wishes, and both perished. Distraught at her daughter's deaths, the queen used the Silver and Black Imperium Crystal combined, called the Balance Crystal at the time, to send them into the future, to be reborn. The crystal however, made a mistake, and I was lost in the dimensional rift, ending up here, with a human twin of my own. Usagi, and The group of Senshi, ended up in another dimension, where she has fought the evil that has found her there, we end up.. here, in this present situation."   
"What do you mean by, the fight was in your blood?" Tien asked.   
Kuma smirked, consulting Usagi mentally. *Should we tell them?* she asked. *They can do no harm..* Usagi answered. *And it will be funny to see their faces..yes* Usagi came up with a smirk of her own, as they prepared to tell of their heritage.   
"Our mother of course, was lunarian," Usagi said, "but our father died some time ago, in a fight on his planet. It was a small planet, inhabited by only two species. Our father's planet was blown up by Freeza."   
Kuma unwrapped her tail from her waist, and Usagi did the same, and they twitched them back and forth, smirking at the faces in the room.   
"You couldn't possibly be.." Vegeta started. "I thought Kakkorot, me, and our brats were the only saiyajins left!"   
"Don't feel bad Vegeta" Usagi cooed. "No one was permitted to know. Father had his pride, and was ashamed to have fallen for a peace loving lunarian, only the royal court, meaning the Planetary Senshi, Mother, and us knew of our Heritage, we were ordered to keep our tails hidden from any one else."   
Vegeta did his usual humph, and crossed his arms over his chest.   
"What was your father's name?" Goku asked, interested.   
"We never, knew," Kuma said calmly, "not that we minded, he wanted nothing to do with us, and we had each other. Beryl attacked when we were eleven, so mother had never told us who he really was."   
"How do we know you won't turn around and kill us all?" Yamcha asked.   
"You don't" Kuma answered smugly. "You can kill us if you wish, but I guarantee that we'll be back in no more than a day or so."   
*Sister?* Usagi asked, the spark in her eye suddenly reappearing. *What do you say to a spar?*   
Kuma inwardly smiled. *I am curious to see how you've improved sister.* she said *Where? we can't fight here.*   
A large desert area appeared in Kuma's vision and she nodded. *Let me heal myself, and we'll go.*   
The silver mist she had used on Gohan earlier swirled up and around her, and in a flash, her injuries were gone. The group looked at them suspiciously, distracted from their own private chit chats. Kuma only winked, and disappeared in a flash of black light.   
"See you there.." Usagi said playfully, winking as well, and disappearing in her own flash of white light.   
"Is it just me? Or do they like to disappear allot?" Krillin asked. Goku shrugged, and the group sweat dropped again. He could be so naive. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*   


All right babes, yet another chapter finished, hope you enjoyed! Lots o' hugs n kisses! .....S.N. 


	7. Spars and Deadly Denials

  
Hello again, and this is S.N. Radio with the seventh current episode of Dark Moon's Eclipse!! The chapters are coming out faster than ever, thanks to the fact that Summer has way too much free time! Anyway, hope you enjoy out there, signing' off, ...S.N. 

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Dragonball Z!!! I may in some alternate Universe, but I do not here!! Okay? Get that friggin' straight! Anyway..I do own Karlie, 'Mom', Toren, Kuma, Mikara, and the idea of The Black Imperium/Balance Crystal. Love ya lots!! (F*** you lawyers out there..)   


Chapter Seven: Spars and Deadly Denials

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

Kuma stood on the edge of a jagged cliff, staring and smirking at her sister, who was adjacent to her, standing on a similar cliff.   
"What do you say sister? Should we make it first blood?" she asked aloud, with no need to shout over the dead air. She watched as her sister pondered the thought, and smiled.   
"Hai Imouto," Usagi answered, "No ki blasts, or transformations, deal?"   
Usagi was pleased at her sister's nod. "And no thought reading Imouto!" Usagi suddenly yelled. Her sister could manipulate her mind like no other, and sense moves before they came if she concentrated. Their mother had once told them it was a trait she inherited from her father.   
"Hai, mama!" Kuma said, smirking as she felt her sister anger. It always helped to anger the child of light before a spar, she was too soft otherwise.   
Usagi phased out in a flash of white light, and appeared before Kuma, in a fighting stance. Kuma adopted her stance as well, and was the first to move, kicking quickly at her sister's legs to unbalance her. Usagi saw the move however, and jumped, getting a fist in the stomach instead. Her Imouto could be tricky at times..   
Kuma leapt back into the air, only to meet with Usagi's flying foot, and be kicked back to where she came. She countered with a roundhouse kick, btu Usagi blocked it, her ki raising. Usagi punched at her sister, but her hand was met with a fist, and they struggled against each other to gain the upper hand, black and white aura's now clashing.   
"You've improved Sun" Kuma said, using her pet name for Usagi.   
"You have as well Shadow." Usagi countered, using her pet name as well. They broke apart, and started at each other once again, fists, and legs dashing wildly through the air. Usagi used a strong punch, throwing at her sister's stomach, and connected , throwing her sister towards a cliff face. Kuma stopped herself quickly, and flew back at her sister, though she was sure she had broken a rib with her fist. She kicked, once, twice at her sister, and both were blocked, so in a rage, she used ki in her kick, successfully hearing her sister's arm snap. Usagi grimaced, as Kuma smirked, stepping back. In a rage of her own, Usagi phased in and out, appearing in front of Kuma so quickly she had no time to react. Not surprisingly, they both had the same thought in their minds, and threw equal ki blasts at each other. The blasts, one black and one white, barely missed colliding as they whizzed past, and each slammed into a girl, knocking them both into cliff faces.   
Kuma groaned, feeling her shoulder pop, and floated from the crevice smiling. A thin stream of blood ran from a cut in her head, just above her eye. Usagi appeared as well, holding a broken arm, and also having a thin stream of blood dripping from almost the exact same spot. She floated closer to her Imouto, and giggled loudly, despite her pain.   
"I don't know why we try Sun," Kuma said giggling still. "We always end up drawing blood at the exact same time, in the exact same place, neither of us ever win.."   
"It's a curse we deal with Shadow." Usagi said, smiling. "Annoying albeit."   
There were awed gasps and audible hmphs as the Z fighters appeared on the scene, sensing the girl's ki.   
Kuma floated down to the ground, and Usagi followed, smirking lightly. They each stood silently, examining their injuries as the Z fighters floated down as well.   
"Well sis, you have definitely improved as a fighter" Kuma said proudly, at least you no longer hold back when I'm down."   
"You have as well Kuma" Usagi said. "Improved by adding a little ki I see?"   
Kuma felt her ribs tenderly, and hissed in pain as she them give way. "Cracked at least four ribs Imouto, she answered. "She tried to move her right shoulder and hissed in pain again. "And popped a shoulder joint. Nice."   
"I could say the same about you sis." Usagi answered. "Broken arm, and my back is gonna be bruised to no end from that kick."   
They stopped conversing their injuries as Goku started to speak. "Are you guys all right?" he asked. "What happened?"   
"Sparring" both girls said at the same time, as if it were normal to almost kill each other while sparring.   
"You go as far as to break each other's bones in a spar?" Tien asked. "You could kill yourselves!"   
"We did once." Usagi voiced. "I remember how mad Mother and Mars were.."   
"You actually killed each other?" Gohan asked a bit frightened at the thought.   
"Well actually, Kuma killed me, and then stabbed herself with my sword in her grief." Usagi carefully explained. They had no need to know that Kuma had killed her at her request. They could not disobey each other, though Kuma had tried so hard to resist what her mind told her to do.   
"How can you go so far in a mere spar?" Yamcha asked.   
Kuma stared at him as if he were crazy. "For the fight." she answered. "It is not any fun if you don't fight to your fullest, and if a few bones are broken in the way, so be it."   
"How could you say that?" Gohan asked. "Don't you care if you die?" He gulped, as the now icy gazes of both girls were set on him. It was strange how they could get so cold at the mention of some words.   
"I told you before Gohan," Kuma said coldly. "Physical wounds do heal."   
"Do you need any help?" Goku asked, changing the subject.   
Kuma smirked at him, as well as Usagi, and gave him looks he didn't like at all.   
"Are you man enough to handle the sound of a few bones cracking?" Kuma asked. "We need our bones set before we can heal ourselves."   
Goku gulped, and nodded slightly, walking up to Kuma. "Just pop it back in." she said. "For Usagi's all you need do is slip the bones back into place , by tugging at each end, the opposite way." Goku closed his eyes, and quickly pushed Kuma's shoulder up and in, hearing her painful hiss and the sickening pop the shoulder made as it slipped back into position. He did the same with Usagi's arm and soon they were completely healed, by using the Crystals they possessed.   
"We should head back to C.C. now." Goku suggested. "Bulma and Chi-Chi will have dinner ready by now, and will be worried. Are you two coming?"   
The two girls nodded at the mention of food, an took to the air.   
"If I can't beat you at a first blood spar," Kuma called, "I bet I can beat you to C.C.!" She powered up and blasted off giggling, Usagi yelling 'No Fair', behind her.   
"They can be so cold at times, and yet, so cheerful as well. But only around each other." Goku said. "Makes you wonder what happened to make them freeze up like that."   
Vegeta and Piccolo were the only ones to nod, as they blasted off towards CC themselves.   
When the two girls arrived, they ran into the kitchen, asking politely if they could have a plate of food and eat in a separate room where they could talk. Bulma happily complied. giving them directions to an empty bedroom with a table, and they said their thanks, moving to the room.   
"So sister," Usagi said. "How has life treated you so far?"   
"Cruelly." Kuma said bitterly, setting down her fork. "You?"   
Kuma looked at her sister, to see an incomprehensible sadness in her eyes. She felt the emotion run through her like a hot knife through butter, and shuddered, watching the scenes of the senshi's death play over in her mind. They had all died saving her, and she felt guilty.   
She was totally unprepared for what her sister said next. A phrase she had only heard once, a phrase she was forbidden to disobey. "Kill me Kuma, please, onegai.." Usagi whispered.   
Kuma however, heard it, and couldn't stop herself from forming the pure black katana in her free hand. "Please," she whispered to Usagi. "Please Imouto don't make me do this again." She felt herself move closer to the shivering body of Usagi, unwillingly raising the katana above her sister's chest. With all the free will she had left in her mind, she let out a half sob, half strangled scream, hoping to get someone's attention.   
She was satisfied when Gohan and Goku came crashing into the room, staring in shock at the position the two girls were in. Kuma turned her silver eyes to capture Goku's own, and she tried to voice her command.   
"Stop me," she whispered at first.   
"Kuma, what?...." Goku started to ask. He was cut off when Kuma's sword got so much closer to Usagi's chest.   
"Stop me!" Kuma screamed.   
Goku nodded with little understanding, and shot a medium ki blast at Kuma's chest, knocking her soundly into a wall. She sighed, as she felt her concentration on the task break, and the katana disappeared. She stood back up, and looked into Goku's worried ebony eyes once again, ignoring the pain in her side.   
"Thank you Goku." she whispered, walking over to Usagi's sobbing form. She sat down infront of her sister, on the floor, and shook her by her shoulders, forcing her to look into her eyes. "Don't you ever make me do that again Usagi!!" she screamed. "Do you know how it feels? To want so badly to kill your own flesh and blood? It tears me up inside Usagi! Until I don't know who the hell I am anymore!" She stopped shaking and hugged her sister in a tight embrace, feeling that the other Z fighters had arrived and were watching.   
"It hurts Imouto." she heard Usagi whisper. "It hurts so much."   
"I know" Kuma whispered back. "When I couldn't save my Okkasan I cried, and even tried to take my own life. But Toren wouldn't let me, and eventually I realized it wasn't my fault. I have to convince myself now, that his death wasn't my fault either. Help me Imouto, and I'll help you. We aren't alone anymore, don't suffer in loneliness."   
Usagi slowly nodded her head, and Kuma smiled over her sister's shoulder.   
"Thank you Kuma." Usagi whispered as darkness met her eyes. Kuma didn't move her embrace from around her sister, as she too passed out. Unconsciousness was bliss. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*   


Alright babes,That's one more chapter finished,and hopefully many more to go! Hope you enjoyed!! Hugs and Kisses....S.N.   



	8. Actions Call For Departure

  
How are you guys!! I thank you for all the reviews I got! I really appreciate it when you guys respond!! Anyway, More chapters should be appearing soon! As of now I have only written up to chapter ten, but I am nowhere near the end of my story, so be ready for lots more!! Love you guys.....S.N.   


Disclaimer: No, I do not own DBZ or Sailor Moon. For all you people who wish to believe I do....Get some mental help, okay? Don't call me asking for a free screening, or ask to become one of the shows voices...I'll tell you to shove it up your filthy a$$! Although, I do own Karlie, 'Mom', Toren, Kuma, Mikara, and the idea of the Black Imperium/Balance Crystal.   


Chapter Eight: Actions call for Departure   


*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Kuma was the first to wake up, groaning in slight pain. She had ignored it before, but now her side stung with a fury. She sat up, and looked at the white bandage that clung to her stomach, showing the growing red stain of blood on the side that stung. It had probably been from Goku's ki blast. She looked down to see Usagi, and smiled at her sleeping form. She truly was the child of light, an angel at sleep. She stood carefully from the bed, so not to wake Usagi, and walked slowly to the door, looking for the other Z-fighters. She kept her ki down to almost nothing, and followed the voices she heard from the left of her room. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

"What do you think would make Kuma do that?" Gohan asked quietly, to no one in particular.   
"It is my nature." said a voice from behind the group. They all jumped in fright, as they hadn't realized anyone was there. They all turned to see the smirking face of Kuma.   
"When did you get here?" Yamcha asked, "I didn't hear you come in."   
"You didn't hear me because I didn't wish for you to hear me. Darkness is silence, like Firefly." That made the people in the room look rather puzzled. She was speaking in riddles.   
"What do you mean by it is your nature?" Gohan asked, wanting to know why she had attacked her sister.   
"She asked me to kill her. We cannot disobey each other's orders, unless our guardians are present, which they are not. Remember when we said we'd died before?"   
The group nodded.   
"We died because we were in a rage, joking really, during a spar. Usagi was trying to get me mad, and said to kill her, and I couldn't stop myself. When we were little, such phrases as Make me, and Did too, couldn't be used. We obey each other to the fullest. The only good thing was that we didn't fight much. Did not and did too fights only lasted as long as we could hold off the urge to obey. It's a curse. We will summon the guardians soon to be rid of it"   
Kuma ignored their reactions and turned to leave, wincing as her side hurt. Usagi was stirring, and she didn't want her to be alone when she woke up. She continued silently back into the room, and sat down to await Usagi's awakening.   
Usagi opened her eyes to see Kuma's silver one's, a mirror of her own, and smiled. "Do you forgive me Imouto?" she asked, already knowing the answer.   
"Course Usagi." Kuma said, "But if you ever do that again.."   
"We can summon Sauna and Firefly." Usagi said smiling. Kuma smiled back.   
"I wish you wouldn't read my mind like that Imouto." Kuma said smiling. "Shall we do it tonight?"   
"No I don't think so, but I think we should make a disappearance for now, until we clear our own priorities up. They will go to fight Twenty in two days, and we will be ready by then." Usagi said.   
Kuma gave her a questioning look, and was hushed by the realization that her sister had started having visions as well. She nodded and unwrapped her side, letting Usagi do the healing. The look in her eye at the wound insisted it, for she felt guilty.   
"Don't feel bad Usagi, it wasn't your fault." Kuma said, instantly feeling her sister's guilt wash away at the words. She frowned as she felt Gohan's ki coming up the hallway, and gave her sister a 'don't say anything' look.   
Gohan walked in to see the two girls holding hands, and a smile on their faces.   
Kuma looked at him, and smirked stating the facts simply. "We have to leave Gohan." she said, as Trunks appeared at the door as well. It was Usagi's turn to smile as they both stood, still holding hands.   
"Why are you leaving?" Trunks asked, trying to overcome the feeling of butterflies in his stomach when he looked at Usagi. Gohan was trying to do the same with his butterflies for Kuma.   
*You know you like him Imouto* Usagi said in her sister's mind, referring to Gohan.   
*And you like Trunks ne?* Kuma asked. Usagi only gave her a smirk. *Good* Kuma said. *Then we shall leave them a promise.* Usagi nodded in approval.   
"We have something to take care of." Usagi said quietly. "But we promise to come back."   
"How do we know you're not lying?" Gohan asked, the girls only smiled, as their hands started glow of bright silvers and gold. When the colorful light faded, two necklaces were held in each of the girl's hands. They each slipped one on, and gave one to each of the boys, Usagi handing on to Trunks, and Kuma, to Gohan. None of them could ignore the feeling they had when their fingers brushed together.   
Gohan looked at the necklace he held in his hand in wonder. The chain was long and silver, fixed with a silver clasp. The charm, was the most unique thing he'd ever seen. It was an entirely black crescent moon, which was encircled by a barrage of silver stars. Now the necklace would not have been unique had they been attached, but these stars were by no means attached to the black crescent moon, they just seemed to float there. He slipped it around his neck, marveling as he watched Trunks inspect his own necklace.   
Trunks carefully inspected the necklace in his hand, looking carefully at the golden crescent moon charm, surrounded by small crescents of bronze that seemed to float around the moon. The chain was gold as well, and he smirked slightly, slipping it on. (S.N.~ the necklaces that Kuma and Usagi wear are variations of their chokers in transformation state. *longer chain*)   
"This is our promise." Usagi said sweetly, looking at Trunks. "These necklaces are as much a part of us as our bond. You can contact us through them, and we can contact you. Use it well Trunks-chan."   
Trunks blushed slightly at the use of 'chan', and nodded, Gohan following suite.   
Kuma stepped up and brushed her lips against Gohan's, and Usagi, smiling, did the same to Trunks. Before the boys could react, the two girls were gone, in a swirl of silver stars and golden crescent moons.   
Both boys stood in silence, reaching up to brush their fingers across their lips at the exact same time.   
'Whoa' was the only immediate thought in the room. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

I am sooo proud of myself! Yet another glorious chapter finished!! And I love you all!! You review! I appreciate it, life would so suck w/out you guys..not that it doesn't already!! Anyway, hope you liked, love ya..S.N. 


	9. Summons

NOOOOO!!!! How could they??? My mom just told me that we might have to get rid of Shadow!! I will kill!! No one can take my sweet, innocent little baby away! Sorry to bother you with my troubles, but she's just a kitten and I love her soooo much!! Anyway, hope you enjoy the next, eight chapter of Dark Moon's Eclipse. Love ya!...S.N.   


Disclaimer: I don't own SM or DBZ!!!!!!!!!!!!! But I do own Shadow..and nothing can take her away! DO YOU HEAR ME GOD DAMMIT!!??? Sorry and I also own Karlie, 'Mom', Toren, Kuma, Mikara, and the idea of The Black Imperium/Balance Crystal...Pray for Shadow-babe!!...S.N.   
  


Chapter Nine: Summons

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

"Quite a departure, ne Kuma?" Usagi whispered from her perch in the tall oak, smiling.   
Kuma smirked, her arms crossed over her chest, as the branch she was on swayed. She shifted her position, and leaned up against the trunk, Usagi on the opposite side of the trunk, now in the same position.   
"Have you any idea what we're helping the Z-fighters with?" Kuma asked quietly.   
Usagi shook her head. "There is more to it than the androids..could have something to do with the being that killed onnii-san."   
Kuma smiled at the use of onni-san to describe Toren, but it seemed right. Even in death, they were all related in a way, triplets in a sense. "Could be.." she stated, looking at the rising sun on the horizon. So much had happened in just one night, as if Pluto herself had slowed time. In one night she had found a love, a family, and a power all her own. Some night it was. With the day, came new chances, for both revenge and renewal. Even if they had not been sent to help with the androids or the being called Cell, revenge called for him to be killed. Revenge called for all of them to be killed.   
"With morning light comes renewal." she heard Usagi whisper.   
She continued the well known phrase. They had used it so many times before a big event. "With evening sky comes time, to find the morning light again." Kuma wasn't quite sure what part she had to play in the poem, time? Or maybe the answer..finding. Not that she cared all that much. If there was a spare part at all, she would consent to playing it.   
"We should sleep Imouto." Kuma said. She felt, instead of saw Usagi's silent nod. She sat, making herself comfortable on the branch, hearing her sister do the same. She sighed, closing her eyes, praying that their dreams wouldn't be plagued with visions. Answers could wait one night. They both deserved sleep. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

"So they just left?" Yamcha asked. It was about 8:00 in the morning and Trunks and Gohan were explaining what had happened the night before.   
Gohan and Trunks nodded simultaneously at the stunned crowd before them. They would have shown the group the necklaces, but felt they were more of a private promise, and had decided to keep them to themselves earlier.   
"I knew those onnas couldn't handle the androids." Vegeta said. "They arrive in two days!"   
"Did you forget Vegeta?" Piccolo spoke up. "They arrived earlier, and one of those onnas, destroyed one of the androids!" The rest of the Z-fighters nodded in agreement.   
Vegeta glared at the namek, then turned away, admitting his defeat.   
"They said that they'd be back to help." Gohan said quietly.   
"But that is no guarantee Gohan." Tien said, equally quiet. He was much shyer without Choutzu around, as he forced him to go to Master Roshi's to wait out the end of the android fight.   
"You're wrong!" Trunks started. "They.." but he stopped at Gohan's warning look. "Umm.." He continued, 

"We really have to go...to umm.. train, yeah!" With that the two boys fled out of the living room, the rest of the Z-gangs eyes following suspiciously behind them.   
"What do you think they're hiding?" Goku asked no one in particular.   
"I don't know Kakkorott" Vegeta spoke up. "But I don't think I like it." 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Usagi woke up to the twitter of a bird, which unsurprisingly had landed on her shoulder. She rubbed her finger across it's head and it twit happily, flying swiftly away. Usagi was aware that her imouto was in the shade of the tree's branches, as it always was. There was probably a raven by her sister's hand pecking at the tiny ants on the tree. So was their fate, dark and light. She heard her sister stir, and the telltale caw of the raven as Kuma pet it and sent it on it's way.   
There was a slight chuckle from the other side of the tree as Kuma spoke. "Musing over me sister?" She asked. Usagi frowned in response.   
"I wish you wouldn't read my mind like that." She stated, then went back to her perky self. "So are we training today?"   
Kuma stood slowly on the branch, and leapt from bough to bow, coming to a tree that rested over the river's edge. "No, I think it would be best to summon the guardians first, and if we don't want attention we need to create a ki barrier.   
Usagi jumped from the last bough to come to rest on the branch beside her sister, nodding silently in agreement. She certainly did not want to go through the 'kill me imouto' experience again, not wanting to cause any more pain.   
"How do we go about creating a barrier?" Usagi asked, starting to focus. She was still rather sleepy. They had most likely only gotten an hour or two of rest tops.   
"I could use Saturn's silence wall.." Kuma suggested, thinking quietly. It would definitely do no damage to the former saturn, besides making her a bit queasy.   
"Yes, I believe that would work, and I can modify it to block our specific ki signatures with Mercury's computer." Usagi said.   
"You, using a computer?" Kuma mused. "I never thought I'd see the day.." Usagi playfully slapped at her sister's arm, giggling. It was nice to laugh again, after such a long hard battle. And it would be even better with Firefly and Sauna around. Though they were guardians, they were playful at heart and dear to both of the girls.   
"Oh shush imouto, and concentrate." Usagi said, starting to concentrate herself.   
Kuma gave a smirk and closed her eyes, a light purple aura surrounding her body. The Royal symbol of the Saturn Princess appeared on her forehead, and her fuku instantly appeared on her body, only where black once was,   
now was a deep purple. When she reopened her eyes, they were the same deep purple, pupiless, and cold. She smirked again in satisfaction, and looked over at her twin, who was now surrounded in the light blue glow, a trademark of the Mercurian Princess. The Royal symbol of Mercury shone on her forehead, and just as Kuma's had, her fuku appeared. The only changes were the white of the suit being turned to a navy blue and the small dark blue and black device clipped onto the lobe of her right ear. The change also shone in her now prussian blue eyes, also pupiless and cold as ice.   
"Well done Usagi." Kuma said. She waved in her hand in thin air, and a large black glaive appeared in her hand. She raised her other hand to rest in front of her, and leapt into the air, swinging the glaive in a circle while shouting two words, modifying them for the occasion. "Silence Barrier!"   
When she landed back onto the branch almost soundlessly, the area the two girls were in was surrounded by a dome of purple light. Usagi instantly set to her own task, a visor of light blue shading her eyes as she clicked a button on the device attached to her ear. With a wave and a smirk of satisfaction the Mercurian computer appeared in her hand, and she set to typing in the modifications for the barrier.   
When she was done, the barrier shimmered for a moment, and seemed to disappear, taking on an invisible sheen. In a flash of deep purple and navy blue, the two girls were back to their normal selves, smirking at their unseeable handiwork. It felt quite strong, and would probably outlast the summoning of Sauna and Firefly.   
"We are really a great team Kuma." Usagi said quietly. "A great team indeed."   
Kuma nodded silently, and leapt from the tree, stopping in mid air just as she was about to plunge in the river's depths. Usagi followed suite, and they floated silently above the water, rippling the surface slightly. Kuma put her hands up to her sister's own, and fingers entwined, they wove the summoning spell.   
"Darkness of the coldest night. Within and yet just out of sight. Kuma's soul mate in her flight. Come hither forth, Firefly."Kuma chanted, waiting for her sister to add her own phrase.   
"Light of the brightest day. Full of hope and fun, to play. Usagi's soulmate with to pray. Come hither forth Sauna." Usagi said. A sudden wind picked up, swirling around the two girls and making their long hair fly. However tightly they grasped, the two girls were pulled slowly apart, encased in tornadoes of wind.   
Usgai's tornado swirled into a brilliant gold, as Kuma's swirled into a bright silver, and as suddenly as the wind picked up, it stopped, and the girls stood on top of the depths of the deep river, now accompanied by a guardian each.   
Kuma opened her eyes, and gazed upon Firefly with tears in her eyes. Firefly looked up with the same sort of grief, it had been almost one thousand years since they had last gazed upon each other. Firefly was a large panther, entirely black in color, besides her bright indigo eyes. What set her apart from most panthers, were the small markings just below her shoulder blades. They dipped in a hooked kind of curve, colored silver to stand out from her dark fur. When she or Kuma wished it so, large ebony, silver tipped wings grew from these scars, enabling her to fly. Kuma couldn't resist bending down to hug the large creature, burying her face in Firefly's warm fur.   
Usagi couldn't help but stare at the figure standing next to her in both awe and happiness. Her eyes locked with Sauna's deep green ones, but soon blurred with tears of happiness. Sauna was a beautiful lioness, with fur of a deep golden color. She also held the ability to grow wings at a wish, evident by the dark black scars just below her shoulder blades, though hers were translucent white with golden tips. Usagi got to her knees on the clear water, not sinking nor getting wet as she buried her face in the crook of Sauna's neck.   
Both girls stood, wiping their tears away, and Kuma spoke.   
"Lower your ki's please." she said. "I don't have much time before the ki barrier breaks."   
"Yes, hime." Both guardians answered at the same time.   
"Firefly, it's been over 1,000 years and you still call me hime?" Kuma asked.   
Firefly smirked and nodded. (S.N. What did you expect? These guardians both speak, and smirk..got a prob. wit it?) Kuma put a hand to her temple and rubbed it gently in annoyance, before smiling at Sauna, Usagi, and Firefly.   
"Come on," she said, hovering just below the tree line. "We have training to do."   
Usagi nodded, and Firefly and Sauna followed suit, trailing after the girls throughout the foliage as they drifted lazily in the sky. They trained for those last two days with reverie, and no sleep. The guardians had a few attacks of their own, primarily based on their owner's own powers. Sauna could create a barrier of light, and fire beams of sunlight from her green eyes, a kind of laser. Firefly, on the other hand, could fire a ki blast of darkness from her mouth, and could create a barrier much like 'Saturn's Silent wall'.   
On the last night, just before the morning that Twenty would arrive, they sat on the river's edge, talking quietly. Kuma sat next to Usagi, with Firefly on her other side, and Sauna on the other side of Usagi.   
"I had a vision during our spar today.." Kuma started. Usagi nodded, a signal for her to continue. "Twenty isn't the only android coming." She was surprised when Usagi only nodded.   
"I know." Usagi whispered. "But it will be fine, I think."   
Kuma looked skeptically at her sister. "How is that?"   
"They were human once.." Usagi said, a puzzling look on her face. "If I use my Starlight Honey Moon Therapy Kiss, and you use your Starlight Dark Moon Therapy Kiss, maybe we can sway them."   
"True." Kuma said, a thoughtful look on her face. "They only want to go after Goku because of Dr.Gero's orders. And sixteen is so gentle. Perhaps we can prevent the whole android ordeal."   
"Then do we go find them? Or do we wait until they show?" Usagi asked, half to herself, as she stared out at the water. She turned her head to look at Kuma, who still seemed deep in thought.   
"Perhaps finding them will be a better idea. If they do refuse, no one else will be involved." She gave a mysterious frown as she ended the sentence, stroking the top of Firefly's head soothingly.   
Usagi sighed. "It hurts.." she paused, and closed her eyes in silent pain. "..to die Kuma. And I won't kill them.."   
"I know.." Kuma whispered. "Let's just hope that they see how pure your light shines, imouto, and how scary the dark can be if they refuse.."   
Usagi nodded, and put her arm around her sister's shoulder, leaning her head into the crook of Kuma's neck, and making herself comfortable. They needed sleep, if only a little, for the morning was coming, and the saviors of the universe still had so much work to do. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*   
  


Alright babes!! Another chapter over and done with..What will happen next???? To tell you the truth, (Nah, I'll lie!!) I Have No Idea!! No, I'm kidding, My next chapter is written, but it must be modified, it will be up soon! Hope you enjoyed..Love Ya!! .....S.N.   
  
  
  
  
  



	10. Love and Machines

  
This is the renowned tenth chapter of Dark Moon's Eclipse. Now I wonder why it's called that?? I just think it sounds cool...Not really, it has allot to do with Kuma, and how her world basically fell apart after Toren died, though Usagi and The Z-Fighters pushed it back together. Anyways, enjoy babes!!...S.N.   


Disclaimer: I Do Not Own DBZ or SM!!!! Just leave me alone okay?? I am not in a good mood!! I do however own Karlie, Kuma, Mikara, 'Mom', Toren, and the idea of the Black Imperium/Balance Crystal.   
  


Chapter Ten: Love and Machines   


*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Gohan stared quietly out his window and into the silent night, softly sighing to himself. His heart was aching, and though confused, he knew why. When he had first met the mysterious Kuma, he had found her breathtaking. He was sure there was no evidence in his behavior to show it, but he truly liked her. And when she had given him the necklace, he had been ecstatic, though he didn't voice it. It bothered him too, to see her in so much pain in so little time. Her eyes held such a deep sadness that it was almost frightening, and not much frightened him anymore. He realized now, that she didn't seem much the helpless girl his father had brought in from the streets. She was a warrior like himself and the others, and though young, she gave the impression she had seen many battles, and many deaths. So, why was he pining? Aching over a hardened warrior? He answered himself easily, with a smirk to the window pane. She was no heartless warrior, though she wasn't a soft, caring person either. She was a girl fighting for what she believed in, like any rightful person would. He admired her for that, among other things. Then again, to him it truly didn't matter, for he thought... no he knew, he was falling in love with this girl. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

Trunks peered numbly at the screen before him, closing his eyes and blinking once in confusion before giving up and slamming his fist into the keyboard. Why did technology have to be so damn confusing? Confusing, like the feelings he had for Usagi. He knew she was beautiful, sure, and she had given him the necklace as a promise.. He idly twirled the necklace between his fingers, making the detached bronze crescents bob in motion. A promise to return, and he sincerely hoped she did. He wanted to comfort her, to help bring joy to those sorrowful silver eyes. Maybe just maybe, Vegeta's son was falling in love. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Kuma was the first to awake, toasty and warm, and slightly giggling at the group's situation. Somehow during the night they had gotten a bit...tangled. Kuma was both underneath and over Usagi, and her head lay softly in the crook of Firefly's neck. Sauna had somehow managed to intertwine her legs with Usagi's, and still manage to lay her head on Firefly's back. And Usagi, Usagi was basically buried in arms, legs, and other appendages.   
However carefully she tried, Kuma woke the whole group trying to untangle herself, and in the frenzy they all ended up sopping wet. Firefly had thought it funny to nip Sauna, who in turn pushed Kuma, who grabbed Usagi, who grabbed Firefly, who grabbed Sauna, and fell into the freezing waters of the river. After laughing, and having Sauna do a quick try off with a minor heat blast, they practiced quietly, their minds on the task ahead. Not far, was the contending of the androids. Gero would have to be destroyed, but there was a possibility that they could save Sixteen, Seventeen, and Eighteen. It was an outcome both girls truly wished for, with no conflict, neither enjoyed the endless fighting.   
Distracted slightly, Kuma took a hit from Usagi, who stopped their spar quickly. Sighing, Kuma looked up at the sky, still hovering slightly in the air as she had not moved from her sparring stance.   
"Firefly, you know what to do." She stated quietly, still staring at the cloudless sky.   
"Yes Kuma-hime." Firefly gently and gracefully leapt from the branch of a tree she had been sitting on, and landed soundlessly on the ground. She growled in her throat, and her eyes flashed a deep amethyst purple. In a tornado of sudden blackish wind, a pair of wings placed themselves on her back. They had a large span, and were colored raven black with tips of pure silver. She flapped them once, twice, and lifted into the air, looking expectantly down at Sauna and Usagi.   
"Already?" Usagi said in a tight whisper. Kuma merely nodded. Usagi sighed and turned quietly to Sauna. "Babe?" Sauna nodded solemnly, and stood from her crouched position on the river bank.   
"Always Hime." The lioness stated softly. She repeated Firefly's motions almost exactly, growling deep in her throat as her eyes flashed a deep forest green. Pure white wings grew from her back, the tips dipped in a deep gold, colored like her fur. She too flapped her wings, and as the forest foliage scattered, she lifted into the air, up next to Firefly.   
Kuma nodded in approval, and raised the Black Imperium Crystal above her head, shouting out the words she knew so well with confidence.   
"Starlight Cosmos Power!!" In a flash she was in her fuku, her glaive instantly appearing in her hand.   
"Moon Cosmos Power!!" echoed behind her, and she turned to see Usagi, her fuku pure white and her Cosmos staff in hand.   
"Ready to go?" Kuma asked quietly. She merely got nods from the whole group. No one truly wanted to say anything. There was a chance that they weren't coming back from this fight. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

They stood infront of a ruined city, too late to do anything now.   
"It's gone." Krillin whispered quietly, more to himself than anyone. Gohan nodded.   
"So then Bulma said that Android Twenty is infact Dr. Gero." Piccolo stated. The whole group, still awestruck by the destruction merely nodded. "And Goku has developed the disease already?"   
"He was supposed to contract it a while ago."Trunks said, "But yes. Yamcha and Tien are with Chi-Chi caring for him."   
"So then, what happens now?" Krillin asked.   
"We find him, and destroy him for the pain he has caused." Trunks answered, anger evident in his voice. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

Kuma and Usagi used their wings to glide over the forgotten desert and rocks, Firefly and Sauna keeping pace perfectly. They knew exactly where they were headed, and where Gero would be at this moment. Running like the coward he was, he'd be awakening Seventeen and Eighteen any time now.   
Suddenly, Kuma stopped in mid-air, just above a large cliff. With no hesitance, she sent a dark ki blast at the cliff face, revealing a large metal door.   
"That's it" Usagi said quietly. "They should be in there."   
Kuma merely nodded, and threw another blast at the door, blasting it in, and making hot smoke rise. "Firefly, Sauna?"   
The two guardians nodded, and flew into the smoke, quickly clearing it with their wings before swiftly flying back to their previous positions.   
Through what was left of the smoke, appeared three images.. One beautiful blonde girl, one handsome dark haired boy, and an orange haired man, well built.   
"Welcome to the world, Sixteen, Seventeen, Eighteen." Kuma stated to them boldly. "Let us hope neither of us has to leave it so soon." 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*   


Good news!! I may not have to get rid of Shadow, and I'm also getting another Kitten!! Her names id Kisses (corny name I know, my mom named her) and she is ssooooo adorable!! Anyway, Shadow sez hi, love ya lots..S.N.   
  



	11. IMPORTANT NOTICE!

Hey babes! Long time no see...or write for that matter. Yes,   
yes I know I haven't updated in a long time, and I apologize...but   
I've been really busy. I mean wow, life doesn't seem so complicated   
until you find out boys are jerks and homework isn't always 2apples +   
2oranges = 4fruits. Yeah, anyway let me end this ceaseless babble and   
say what I really wanted to say.  
Dark Moon's Eclipse is a project that I've worked on for quite   
some time...and had at least six more chapters laid out for. Problem is  
my whole computer sytem crashed, so it will take a while to rewrite   
all those chapters. I am also debating upon rewriting the whole story.   
The plot and most of the action will be the same so far, but after   
rereading the story on ff.net I am unhappy with some grammar and loose   
ends within the story. For all my fans and reviewers I thank you so   
much...I know I'm a slacker but bare with me...with luck the next six   
chapters should be out by May.  
Thanks so much...Love you guys Lots...Summer-Night.  
  
P.S. PLease tell me if you think I should rewrite or just plain   
continue...It's entirely up to you! LUL   
  
-S.N. 


End file.
